The woman in the pink coat
by Fantasticmsfox
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I have ever done so hopefully it's ok. Sherlock meets a woman and becomes fascinated by her. Pretty much smut but eh what can you do? It's M for a reason. I don't own anything from this show just writing this for fun.


Sherlock very rarely noticed anyone on his walks around London and yet at the same time without knowing it he saw everyone around him. He was usually caught up in his mind palace. He pulled his black jacket close to him. It was a very breezy day and with every breeze it made it's way through people's jackets and hit them right in the bones. A shiver ran up his spine as her turned the corner.

Suddenly Sherlock collided right into a young blonde. He backed away quickly and was startled. The blonde woman looked startled as well. Her dark, ocean blue eyes scanned him to see if she has spilled any if her coffee on him.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said brushing off a small amount of coffee from his coat. It had mainly spilled on her pale, pink coat but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry.." He stammered. Why did he have a lack of words? He never had a lack of words.

She looked up at him then it struck her, she knew who he was. "Oh my god! So sorry Mr. Holmes," she apologized again.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention..I tend to do that sometimes," he said with a grin.

"Can I pay for your dry cleaning or something?" She asked sweetly.

"It's quite alright. But thank you," his eyes scanned her however there was something distracting from analyzing her. As his eyes worked down her pale pink coat he stopped staring at her breasts wondering what they looked like behind that heavy jacket. His icy blue eyes looked up quickly as he caught himself staring.

"Well I have to get going," she said with a smile. "Hope you have a good day!"

"Uh-yeah you too," his words didn't escape his mouth easily.

The day passed and he still could t get the blonde out of his head. He laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. His imagination wondered thinking about the young blonde woman he had literally ran into earlier. He imagined her unbuttoning her shirt revealing her soft skin underneath. He didn't have this feeling often. The last woman that intrigued him was The Woman but there was something sweet and innocent about this blonde woman. He should have asked her name but he could barely get any words out. So many people in London..there was no way he would run into her again. He laid there a while longer still not falling asleep so he jumped to his feet and walked out to the living room and picked up his violin. Maybe if he played his mind wouldn't keep on thinking about her.

There were some days Sherlock didn't even want to leave the house. He got up and drank some tea while staring out at the streets below his flat. Mrs. Hudson was out of town for a few days and sometimes he missed Watson being around but he knew he would never leave Mary and come back. Yes they had a fight for a while and he stayed here but Sherlock always knew he'd go back to Mary because he loved her.

Sherlock never loved anyone. He tolerated his brother, he liked Watson but he didn't know why people were so obsessed with being in love. Being in love seemed to cause more problems than solve them. Then from down the street he saw her, the blonde woman from the day before. Before Sherlock could think he was out the door.

He tugged on her jacket and walked down the sidewalk towards her. She was looking down at her phone and wasn't looking up. Her platinum blonde hair was held up in a messy bun behind her head. She wasn't walking as fast as she had been the day earlier. As he drew closer and closer he positioned himself just right so BAM.

She almost fell backwards but Sherlock had reached out and grabbed her arms to try and help keep her steady. She looked into his icy blue eyes and laughed.

"So I run into the great Sherlock Holmes again," her lips parted. They looked soft and pink he wanted to touch them. "What luck," she said with a smile. What a beautiful smile she had as well.

Sherlock smiled. That was the first time she had seen him smile. "I guess you know me but I never got your name?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Charlie," she smiled. "Well Charlotte but I hate that name so everyone called me Charlie."

"So uh-you wouldn't want to maybe go get some tea..would you?" He blurted out he didn't even think before he said it.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked with a smile.

"Possibly," he looked at her again trying to analyze her.

"Well I will make you a bet," she said as he perked up a little. This should be interesting. "If you do what they say you can do and 'analyze' me and tell me five correct things than yes I will."

He was up for the challenge. He stepped back and looked at her. Her coat hid a lot however he could tell a few things about her. Her coat hung down to her knees cover her voluptuous body. She wasn't a stick but she wasn't the thinnest woman he's ever seen but she was perfect. Sherlock did like a little meat to hold onto. Her black leggings were shoved into her boots.

"You are a size 8-"

"Is it that obvious?" She giggled.

"You're a smoker... But you recently stopped smoking so much. You have a small dog probably under 15 pounds. You also recently moved to this side of town and you're not used to it yet."

"How can you tell?"

"Well when you know an area you walk with purpose however you still seem to be getting used to this area."

"Well you're right but that's only four things," she smiled again.

Her smile made his heart stop for a second. "You're also beautiful."

She hesitated like she didn't know what to say exactly. "Well ok then, where's a good place to go?"

"There's a place not too far from here," he started walking beside her down the sidewalk.

"You know you missed something fairly obvious."

"What's that?"

"That I'm American."

"Yeah I figured that would be too obvious," he chuckled. "Where in America are you from?"

"A boring little town in Iowa," she replied. "Came here to study abroad one summer and well I never went back. I fell in love with London."

"What did you study?" He said opening a door for her. He walked in after her and signaled at the hostess that there were two of them. They sat near a table in the back and he looked right at her, her eyes captivated him. He didn't know how one thing about someone could intrigue him so much.

"Well I studied a lot of things," she laughed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "English, teaching but then I settle for teaching and literature."

"So I'm guess you like reading?"

"I don't even own a tv," she replied. "I've been reading since I was four and never really ever was interested in much else. I am working on writing a play."

Not many woman he's met didn't own a tv. "That's really interesting," he smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. She couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so blue, a icy blue that sent shivers up her spine. She loved his black curly locks she wanted to brush through his hair with her hand.

He looked at her, "of course."

"I couldn't sleep last night because for some reason I was thinking about you-"

"I couldn't sleep last night either," he smiled. "You were stuck in my head and I kept kicking myself I never got your name."

Her smile widened, "Well I find you so fascinating Mr. Holmes."

"I don't find many woman intriguing but you Charlie are."

They drank their tea and talked and talked. She mainly talked while he listened but he didn't care. He was so captivated by her. Everything about her. They eventually had dinner there too because they couldn't stop talking. Sherlock told her things he hadn't even told John.

"Well Charlie, my place is just right next door if you want to continue this chat," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, ok," she got up and followed him out the door. She lit a cigarette as soon as they got out the door. "You don't mind do you? You want one?"

"Sure, why not?" He took one from her and lit it. He inhaled, god he love smoking.

They continued talking for a bit until they finished and he opened the door and lead her inside. "I'm upstairs," he said.

She started walking up the steps. He couldn't talk his eyes off her round ass, he wanted to touch it but held back. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned back to him blocking him from walking up any further.

"Hope you don't mind," she smiled.

"Mind what-" he started to say as she pressed her lips against his. Yes her lips were soft just like he thought.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall by the stairs. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. She ran her hands through his hair. It was so soft.

She broke away as he put her down. She took his hand and pushed his coat off than pushed him onto the couch. She kissed him sweetly then backed away. She unbuttoned her coat and it fell the the floor. Her black floral dress remained. She walked back over and turned her back to him.

"Could you unzip me please?"

He reached up and drew the zipper down. His trousers got a little tight as he pulled it down. Her back was so beautiful and he realized at the too of her back right below her neck was a simple owl tattoo. He never would have guessed she's have a tattoo. She turned facing towards him and shimmied her dress off. Leaving her tights and bra. She removed the tights so her black lacy bra and underwater was left on. She walked over to Sherlock and starattled him. They kissed again and he ran his hands down her back. He wanted her so bad and he never felt this way. His hands slipped down the back of her lacy underwear and he squeezed her ass as he pulled her towards him.

"No you Mr. Holmes," she kissed his neck as she started unbuttoning her shirt. With every button that she undid she kissed him sweetly on the neck, collar bone then his nipple. He moaned as she kissed his nipple so she stuck her tongue out and ran it in circles around it. She felt his member grow harder in his trousers as she pulled his shirt off. "Now your belt," he hands pulled at his belt. She leaned in and whispered in his ear as she placed the belt in his hand, "Maybe if you're lucky you can spank me later with this," she bit his earlobe. He moaned again. She was just so god damn sexy.

"So if you don't mind me asking..are the rumors true? About you being a virgin?" She asked.

He grinned, "Not everything you read about me is true. I haven't been with a ton of woman but I'm curious so of course I had to try it out a few times."

She kissed him down his chest as she unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his waistband down until he was naked. His skin was so pale it looked like she would freeze if she touched it. She couldn't keep her hands still. She just had to touch him and every time she did a bolt of what felt like electricity shot through her. She wanted him.

"Well this isn't fair," Sherlock said. "You are still partly clothes." As he said that he reached around to unclasp her bra. Her beautiful tits didn't seem to fall at tall. She had to be 36 D so you think they would. He looked at her bra and smiled.

"What is that smirk for?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing, just got your measurements right," he Said kissing her neck.

Charlie giggled. His hands were playing with her beautiful breasts as he worked his way down from her neck kissing every inch he could. She moaned as he nibbled her nipple as he slipped his hand pulling down her underwear.

"So these should come off?" He questioned.

She stood up and pressed her lips against his softly. "Where's your bedroom?"

He again was at lack of words. He raised his arm and pointed down the hallway.

She smirked as she tugged on the waistline of her underwear. "Guess you'll have to find out," she started walking down the hall and turned to Sherlock quickly. He was still sitting there studying her as she walked away. "Oh don't forget your belt-"

Sherlock stood up. "Believe me darling I have something better," he started walking towards his door which she just disappeared behind.

He pushed the door to his room open and there she was laying naked in his bed. She was on her side with one hand holding her head up. She had let her hair fall from her messy bun and it ran down her back laying just a over her breasts.

He slide into bed next to her and immediately pulled her closer to him as he kissed her. Their tongues fought for dominance. His hands slipped down her body and he grabbed her thighs as he started rubbing her. His long thin fingers massaged her clit and she let out another moan. She fell onto her back and he kissed her neck down to her nipples then onto her stomach. Her body shook with anticipation as his tongue flicked on her clit and he slipped a finger into her. She was so wet and his cock throbbed knowing her tight pussy would feel amazing.

"Mr. Holmes..." She cried running her hands through his curls. "Fffuck," her body trembled, she wanted him inside her so badly but she wanted a little more fun before she wanted that to happen.

He slipped another finger inside her as his tongue licked all of her. Then suddenly pulled him up to her and kissed him sweetly. She pushed him over onto his back.

"Mr. Holmes-"

He started to speak but she put a finger on his soft, sweet lips.

"Ah don't talk just yet," she leaned down to kiss him. Her hair cascaded around them. She left a line of soft kisses from his jawline to his chest. She loved his chest. She usually went for a guy who had muscles however Sherlock did not have much, if any muscle in him. But she loved his body, thin, pale skin, icy blue eyes that pierced through her skin, she loved everything about this man she had just met the day before. She could hear his soft moans as she licked his nipples as her hand started stroking his hard cock. He was bigger than he thought he might be. She made a line of kisses down his body until she licked the tip of his member. She licked every inch of him before slipping it into her mouth. She slowly laid down his shaft until she bobbed her head faster and faster.

She looked at him while his cock was in her beautiful mouth. He pulled her hair to the side as her head rocked up and down. He wanted her so badly.

"Charlie," he moaned. "I want you." His breath quickened as he pulled her up. Their lips met in a fiery passion. Their bodies were on fire. He pushed her aside and got up quickly. He walked to beside his dresser to pick up his black riding crop.

"Oh Sherlock," Charlie said as she saw a devilish smirk grow on his face. She propped herself up on the bed with her perfectly round ass up in the air. Her arms were bent supporting her head and her body shook again with anticipation.

He walked back over to the bed and he stood at the end of it . He took the riding crop in his hand and tapped it slightly against her skin. He had to play with her a little first. He struck her harder and harder until it was leaving red marks on her delicate skin. She let a a louder and louder moan each time.

"Fuck me," she moaned after he had spanked her again. "Just fuck me."

He threw the riding crop aside then slide his hard cock into her soaking wet pussy. He thrusted into her slowly at first. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled it back. He went faster and faster, his cock throbbed because she felt so good around him.

He flipped her over to her back and pushed a leg into his shoulder as he held the other back. He slide himself in her again and this time he started fast.

"Sherlock!" She screamed in delight. For not sleeping with many women he surely knew what he was doing. His cock throbbed and he wanted to cum but he wanted her to cum first.

"Sherlock..fuck..." She trailed off. She was so close. Her body trembled as if preparing her for the orgasm she was about to have. Then suddenly she exploded. Her juices flooded over his throbbing cock as if soothing it a little. He thrusted harder then let himself explode inside her. Juices gushed out of her and he fell beside her gasping for breath.

Charlie giggled as she finally caught her breath. "Mr. Holmes you are quite a decent lay." She laid there for a moment collecting herself.

"Well you aren't bad yourself," he rolled into his side and smiled at her.

"Good call on the riding crop. That was defiantly better then using your belt."

"Oh believe me I have a lot more where that came from."

"Oh really? You have me more intrigued than I was before," she rolled to her side and ran her hand through his hair and down to his cheek. He pressed his cheek into her hand and closed his eyes for a moment the let out a sigh.

His mind didn't race when she was around him. For once he wasn't bored and having to find something to keep his mind off smoking. He just loved the way his heart beat faster when he looked at her.

"Will you stay here?" He asked.

"Do you want me too?" She asked. She had already figured she would head to her place in a little bit. Thank god her roommate was nice enough to watch her dog for her because she really didn't want to leave him either.

He pulled her close to him, "I would be happy if we never left this bed again." He nuzzled her neck.

"Well eventually I will have to work but not until Monday," she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good we have one more day then," he rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sherlock closed his eyes as well.

"Goodnight Sherlock," Charlie whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered back and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

The light flooded into the room. Sherlock's eyes fluttered open. He smiled remembering the events from last night and he turned to where Charlie was laying. But she wasn't there. He sat up and looked down at the floor her black lacy underwear still laid on the floor. He got up and pulled a pair of gray pajama pants on and looked for his house coat but it wasn't hanging on the back of his door like it usually was. He walked out his door and into the kitchen where he smelt bacon cooking. He stood in the doorway for a minute watching her dance around the kitchen. She was pouring pancake batter into a pan, stirring eggs on the stove as well as flipping bacon. She had clearly done this a few times before. He leaned against the door frame and smiled, she was beautiful. He walked up to her and wrapped his long arms around her waist. She jumped then leaned back and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Well good morning Sherlock," she said. "I have tea for you on the table and coffee being made right now if you prefer that. I didn't know what you liked to eat so I kind of cooked a bit of everything."

"Well you know what I want?" He asked kissing her neck. "Someone seems to have stolen my house coat." He started untying the silk that kept it tied around her. "Well and I kind of want it back."

"Oh dear, this is a problem. If you take it away from me I would be naked..."she trailed off.

"Yes..yes you would be," he slipped the material off her shoulders and it hit the ground.

Charlie turned off all the burners then turned to him. Her body even looking better in the sunlight. Her curves drive him wild. He pressed his lips against hers, she leaped into his arms and he grabbed her ass to support her. He turned around and pressed her back against the wall. Their tongues were tangled in a fiery passion. He was already hard from looking at her. He nuzzled her neck as he slide himself inside her warm pussy. Charlie let out a moan as he thrusted inside her. She pulled his hair as he pounded her harder and harder. He was hitting all the right areas.

"Oh my god," she said, "Fuck. I'm gonna cum."

A smile grew on his face. "So soon?"

"You just make me feel..so good," she let out another moan. Her body trembled in delight as her cum dripped down his cock.

She pulled his hair and bit his earlobe. Her hands ran down his back to feel every muscle he was using as he thrusted himself inside her.

"I want you to cum inside me," she whispered in his ear after she bit his earlobe.

Sherlock thrusted deep inside her. His hard member throbbed and he released himself in her. His heart stopped as he put her down. The things this woman did to him.

"Well there's your robe," Charlie smiled.

He picked it up and placed it on her shoulders. "It looks better on you anyway," he kissed her neck.

"You know I thought that too," she laughed. She turned the burners back on. "So back to breakfast."

He sat at the table and watched her finish cooking. He thought of nothing else but her.

"Sherlock?" A voice questioned from down the stairs.

They heard footsteps coming up them then the steps seemed to stop in the living room.

"Sherlock?" The voice questioned again as he came into the kitchen to see Sherlock sitting at the table. Then he looked at the girl in his robe.

"Well good morning John," Sherlock said. "Good timing."

"What?" John looked puzzled and Sherlock and Charlie giggled. "I'm John Watson."

"Charlie," Charlie said turning off the burners. "Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Oh he does," Sherlock said looking at him.

"Sure?" He questioned giving Sherlock a look.

Charlie placed the pancakes, butter, eggs, bacon and syrup on the table. "Dig in," Charlie pecked Sherlock on the cheek. "I'm going to change quick."

"If you want to wear something of mine you can," Sherlock said watching her go back to his room. She turned and smiled at him as she closed the door.

"Sherlock? What?" John questioned him.

"Isn't she lovely?" He replied. "I ran into her the other day and honestly I had to have her."

"What? Sex..you?" John was so confused. He didn't really expect this.

Sherlock looked at him with that look her always have John. "Last night and about five minutes ago," Sherlock said.

"Well good for you," John felt like he was dreaming but his friend did seem a lot happier today. "You dog," he laughed patting his back.

Charlie came out from Sherlock's room wearing a pair of his blue pajama pants that were way too long for her. She had a white tee shirt on under his robe as well. Her hair was back up in a messy bun. She sat down and smiled.

"So Dr. John Watson I've heard a lot about you..well there's a lot I read about you. I read your blog. It is pretty fascinating." Charlie picked a piece of bacon up and starting nibbling it.

"Well thank you. So what do you do Charlie," he asked pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"I read books for a publisher. I read them and give suggestions on what they should and shouldn't publish," Charlie smiled. "I really like it."

"Sounds brilliant," Watson replied. "So how did you two meet?"

"We literally ran into each other. Both times," Charlie laughed. "However part of me thinks he meant too the day after," she winked at him.

"Sounds like something he would do," Watson joked.

"So doctor-"

"You can call me john, Charlie."

"John, are you too working on a case right now?"

"Yes we are. Greg called me and asked me to come check on you Sherlock. It seems like you haven't been answering your phone..but now I see why."

"Greg? Who's Greg?" Sherlock asked.

"Are you serious?" John looked at him. Then Sherlock broke out into a laugh.

"Of course I'm kidding," he laughed sipping his tea. "However the case must wait. I have already made plans with this beautiful young woman here which I intend to keep."

"You don't have too," Charlie said. "I mean it's not like we will never see each other again."

"Trust me. I'll probably solve the thing in two hours anyway," he smiled at her. "Plus you my dear are going to take me more than two hours to do."

"Sherlock? Really? Ok well that's my cue to go." John said standing up. "Charlie it was a pleasure. Sherlock see you tomorrow then."

"Bye John," Sherlock called out as her heard him walking down the steps of his flat. His eyes never left Charlie's gaze. "Shall we begin? I have a lot of plans for you."


End file.
